


Gemlike Flame

by WhaleTheFatDolphin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Ghoul Equality Movement, Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhaleTheFatDolphin/pseuds/WhaleTheFatDolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes the darkest challenges, the most difficult of lessons, hold the greatest gems of light." Going against what's considered normal is a challenge most people don't like to face. They'd rather turn a blind eye and absently wash the needless blood off their clothes. A group of people - human, ghoul and everything in between - aren't like most people. They are the gems of light. {OC-centric, with heavy mentions of canon characters (mostly Hide)}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Message

The screen at first was completely white. There was a moment of silence before a melancholy, but light piano tune began playing. Navy blue text then came into focus on the centre of the screen.

**YOU'RE GOING TO BE MEETING EIGHT YOUNG PEOPLE.**

A young woman then appeared on the screen. She had brown hair that was tied loosely into a high bun. She had a bright smile on her face though her eyes were obscured by a black lace mask. Black tulle, with decorative spiders within it, was cast over the mask, similar to a veil. With the mask, she looked elegant and delicate. She then began to laugh awkwardly, bringing a hand up to cover the luminescent smile.

"Do I stand right here?" a muffled male voice rang out over the small piano tune as the woman disappeared from the screen. A young man jumped in. His blue eyes were the first thing that came into focus. A simple, blue gas mask covered the bottom half of his face. Even with the gas mask, his face was incredibly expressive. He beamed cheerfully towards the camera.

As the young man disappeared, another woman appeared on the screen. She had fiery orange hair that seemed to tangle in itself the more she moved. The only feature that wasn't covered by a mask were her tinted lips. They were a soft peachy colour and glossed to reflect the light. Her mask was asymmetrically parted into smaller sections, each section a different, bright metallic colour. The camera's reflection could be seen on the mask. Her hands were on her hair, trying to tame it so it'd be presentable.

The next young woman to appear on the scene didn't say anything or do anything. But it was hard not to be captivated by her. She didn't wear a mask. Instead, her face was painted into that of a sugar skull. It was purple-themed and a rather simplistic design. The most captivating thing about her face was the hundreds of rhinestones on her face, corresponding with the sugar skull design. Her thick black hair was styled into a loose side braid. There was a single blond streak beginning in her bangs and intertwining into the braid. The young woman blinked once then let out a smile, the rhinestones glimmering off the light.

"Do I look scary?" a more juvenile voice asked off-screen. Then, a teenage male jumped up and playfully growled. The first noticeable thing about his appearance was his mask. It covered his nose and mouth comfortably. A large, grotesque tiki mouth was painted onto the mask. The next noticeable thing was his messy, shaggy blonde hair. When he pushed his hair out of his face, bright emerald-green eyes caught the attention of the camera.

"I feel a little overdressed," another man laughed. When he appeared on the screen, he was adjusting his tie. He wore a grey suit, complete with a simple, white mask. It was shaped like the famous Phantom of the Opera's mask. His hair was the shade of red velvet cake and there wasn't a hair out of place. He smiled then, showcasing straight, pearly white teeth.

Flowers were the dominant feature of the next young woman. Her mask was made entirely out of flowers. They only obscured her eyes and her plum-coloured lips were curved into a pout. Her straight bangs mingled with her mask and the rest of her ebony hair cascaded past her shoulders. Her pout grew as she began to poke at her round cheeks. She looked incredibly unsure of what she was supposed to do in front of a screen.

The last young man also didn't wear a mask. Instead, he wore face paint. His face was a metallic silver, with accents and a design that mimicked a knight's visor. His eyes were the colour of molten golden. His black hair was spiked up with silver sprayed onto the tips. He let out a soft, embarrassed chuckle before pressing his hands to his cheeks, as they too were painted a metallic silver.

When the white screen faded back in, navy blue text was centred on the screen again.

**THEY HAVE LIKES AND DISLIKES, PASSIONS AND FEARS.**

The young people then were asked questions. None of the questions could be heard, but it was clear that they were listening to someone. Then, in the order that they appeared in, they all began to answer them.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I've always dreamed to dance on a stage. Turns out dancing on stages is a lot harder than it looks, so I've stuck to baking!" The young woman laughed near the end, visibly loosening up.

"I really like science. Especially biology. I could go on for hours about the subject."

The next young woman could be seen thinking, her lips twisted in the slightest. "Oh! I don't like pickles. Pickled anything. I can't stand salty foods!"

"I guess I'd have to go with racing and painting. I wonder what a fusion between the two would look like. Race painting?" She let out an amused chuckle, exaggeratedly shrugging her shoulders.

"I really love anime but then again, I really hate anime? It's really hard to explain. The safest answer would be gymnastics. I'm aiming for national championships!" The young man then comically posed. He brought his fist up over his head and his feet were planted farther than shoulder's width.

"Fine dining, opera music and puppies. Who doesn't like puppies?"

"You could say I'm scared of what people are capable of. Every little thing I'm scared of chalks up to that."

"Would it seem really boring if I said I was interested in numbers? But, then again, I absolutely hate memorizing formulas. It's a real love-hate relationship," the young man joked.

The navy blue text appeared on the white screen again. Instead of a melancholy tune in the background, it was a cheery and sweet melody.

**THEY ALL HAVE AN IDEA ABOUT WHO THEY ARE.**

"I am definitely a lover. I avoid fighting almost at all costs."

"I am someone who my father would be proud of. And that's all I really want."

"I am someone who will stand up to a problem when everyone else is bowing down to it."

"I am a protector."

"I am not my mistakes. And I'm not my successes, either. I'm a mixture of both."

"I am someone who will help others in need."

"I am a simple person, I'd like to think."

"I am happy most of the time. I am sad other times. I am stressed and I am relaxed. Sometimes, I'm adventurous and sometimes, I'm homey. During certain hours of the day, all I am is an accountant. I am so many things that a simple question like that just wouldn't cut it. But most of all, I am me. I am a person."

Suddenly, the music stopped. It was silent for a moment. The blank white screen turned black. Then, white text faded into focus.

**FOUR OF THEM ARE CLASSIFIED AS ENEMIES OF THE LAW.**

The word 'enemies' was underlined with red. And the word faded the slowest. More text appeared on the screen.

**WHY? SIMPLY BECAUSE OF WHAT THEY EAT AND THE WAY THEY WERE BORN.**

Again, the words 'eat' and 'born' were underlined with red and they were the last words to fade away into black. The screen continued to stay black. And, instead, of showing everyone's profile, words appeared on the screen. Everyone's voices could be heard with their respective quote.

"If you're prosecuted because of something you can't control, then every single day becomes a struggle to hide. You'll always be afraid. Even if you feel safe, it's not like you actually are. No one wants to live like that." – Black Spider

"No matter how much you'd contribute to society–whether it be through medical or political studies, literature or music, entertaining or informing–your life won't be valued at the end of the day." – Biohazard

"Imagine being told ever since you were born that you weren't good enough. You don't deserve fair treatment. Animals in zoos have more rights than you. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty mad." – Gem

"There are good people and bad people. Humans are not all good and ghouls are not all bad. Humans kill humans just as much as ghouls kill humans. Is there a law saying that policemen kill every convicted human criminal on sight? No." – Ax

"You have feelings. You cry when you're hurt and you laugh when you're happy. Yet, you can never change the way they look at you. You can show them the utmost kindness and all they'll see is a monster." – Puppy

"People will say that the feelings you have for your family will be a mockery. People will say that you're nothing but an actor. A wolf in sheep's clothing. It's kind of funny because when it comes down to it, we are all wolves in sheep's clothing to somebody else out there in the world." – Phantom

"It's a hostile world. Every being out there has a natural predator. Plants have herbivores. Herbivores have carnivores. Carnivores have other carnivores. No one comes out on top in this world. I don't know what made humans think that they were exempt from the natural order." – Fairy

"The law says that ghouls are the enemies. Great. When ghouls are gone, will that stop all the unnecessary killing? No. The law restricts happiness, not violence. If the law said that ghouls stood on equal grounds as humans do, imagine how great everything would be. Imagine how much more people would be happy." – Knight

The black screen began to fade to white again. Instead of music, there was laughter. The voices of the eight young people could be heard in the background. They were joking and laughing at each other's masks and face paint. Puppy's mask got caught in his shaggy hair. However, despite the audio that would've been best accompanied with the visuals of the friends having fun, there was still only the blank white screen.

**THE NEWS REPORTS YOU SEE ABOUT DEATH. THERE ARE THOSE WHO HURT BECAUSE SOMEONE MINDLESSLY KILLED THOSE PRECIOUS TO THEM.**

Puppy, the young teenage boy with the tiki mouth, appeared on the screen. Though muffled, his question had an impact. "Now, who are we talking about? Ghouls or CCG Investigators?"

"Trick question!" Black Spider, the woman who donned the elegant spider mask, suddenly exclaimed as she jumped into the vicinity of the camera, "Both ghouls and CCG Investigators alike mindlessly kill because of what's been engrained into both their ideologies. Ghouls must kill and hunt to survive. Investigators must eradicate the obvious predator. Both parties have unnecessarily brought families grief and pain. This is what we're trying to change. All this bloodshed won't lead to a better future. You know what will?"

"Hm, what's that?"

"Understanding, tolerance and for the extremely hopefully, acceptance. Teaching lessons that appreciate diversity, differences whilst acknowledging the similarities is the way to a better future!"

**ALL EIGHT OF THESE YOUNG PEOPLE SHOULD HAVE AN EQUAL RIGHT OF LIVING HAPPILY AND SAFELY.**

The navy blue text appeared above the two. As the camera panned farther away from them, all eight of the young men and women began to gather around. They hugged each other, Puppy trying to wring in as much people as he could underneath his arms. Gem, the young woman with the fiery hair and the asymmetric reflective mask, dared to put her hands on Knight's silver face and place an affectionate kiss on his lips. The group laughed as Gem's lips and hands turned silver. As the young people, clearly comfortable and happy with one another, began to blur and fade away into whiteness, a logo was placed on the screen.

It was a simple outline of a gem. It was in the same navy colour as the previous text. Underneath the logo, an English title was provided. A website link was also provided underneath. There were no other logos, sponsors or titles.

**GHOUL EQUALITY MOVEMENT**

**gem.co.jp**

* * *

"We've done it! Sun-Young, it's all thanks to you! Without you, we wouldn't have the opportunity to broadcast this!" Phantom, minus all the overdressed flare that he put on during the commercial, exclaimed as he raised a glass.

"Three cheers for Sun-Young!" Gem, her hair kept tame with two low ponytails, yelled out as she raised her glass, as well.

A small party was being held in a penthouse that looked ideally like the ones in magazines. However, there were people of all ages at the party. Some of them were well-dressed in cocktail dresses and ironed suits. Others sported hoodies and pajama pants. Some had wine in their cups, others had soda, and many had O+. The most important commonality between all of them were the happy and joyous expressions they shared. They were all advocates for equality for ghouls and humans.

"I still think you should've been in the commercial. You were the one who started all this. You were the one who brought us all together," Black Spider murmured, the bright smile she donned the entire commercial gone. She stood out on the patio, the rejoicing company as muffled and distant as the traffic noise down on the ground. A young man was with her, staring nostalgically at his full cup of soda.

"It'd bring all sort of unnecessary trouble to someone important to me if my face was plastered all over T.V," he stated. Although his tone was light and casual, his expression was melancholy. The young man had a grin that could be used to power all of Tokyo, but he hardly wore it.

Black Spider said nothing. Instead, she stared out onto the million-dollar view. All of Tokyo and even farther could be seen from such a height. She wondered what the young man's friend was doing right now. The young man did so much for him and it seemed as though there was hardly any fruits of his labour. To the young man, his friend's idleness meant the world.

"Nonetheless, the public knows what the logo means. More importantly–"

"So does the CCG and Aogiri. We're getting there. I just hope everything goes to according to plan. I want to stay as nonviolent as possible."


	2. Honest Tree

"You always told me there is nothing I can do that will make me love you less. No matter what, I will always have a place in your heart. I believe that. It's why I never held anything back from you. I told you everything. I did everything I could make you proud because, the way I saw it, you'd love me even if I was a bad person. Making you proud was just a small token in comparison, but it's all I could give," the young man mused, although his voice was ready to crumble underneath his uneasiness. His eyes darted towards his lap, where a small bouquet of bluebells rested.

"I just... It's so different now, isn't it? You can't tell me anything anymore and I can't hear your voice. I miss your voice so much. When I was younger, do you remember the story I'd make you tell me over and over again, 'The Tongue-Cut Sparrow'? It was the only fable you knew off of the top of your head and I loved hearing your voice. It was soothing and it always helped me get to sleep at night. It... It haunts me knowing that I might never get to hear your voice again," he murmured, his uneasiness taking control over him. His shoulders shook a little though his posture was still straight and tall. His eyes had never left the bluebells. The small flowers were humble in their grace; he was always enchanted by their simplicity.

"I brought bluebells for you. I can't garden even if it'd save my life. Even then, you'd always bring me bluebells for my birthday. I remember all my classmates teasing me because bluebells as a present weren't masculine. I can't imagine a birthday without them, though," he let out a nervous chuckle. He wasn't sure why he was nervous or why he was uneasy. Usually, when things were bothering him, his worries leaked out of his mouth like a faucet. He wasn't one to hold back. So, why was he stalling with talk of memories?

Carefully, he placed the bouquet of flowers where they could be seen.

"Um, what I'm about to tell you... I don't know, it's just really difficult. It's worse than telling you that I was gay four years back. Because then, you responded back to me. You hugged me and told me you still loved me. You brought me to the aquarium just like old times. It's worse than telling you that I was going to become an Investigator three years back. Because, it was understandable. I know you always told me it wasn't what you wanted for me but, at the time, it was the right thing to do. I was following in your footsteps. There was no response, but I knew you'd still be proud. I just..." the boy sputtered to a stop. His eyes were clouded with a heavy reluctance. He knew it was the right thing to do. As uncomfortable as he felt now, it'd be a thousand times worse if he had kept it to himself.

"I am so worried that if you see me now, you won't be proud. Before, it didn't matter so much. Even if I made a mistake, you were there to reassure me that it was going to be alright. You were there to cheer me on when I became unsure. You were my best friend and my greatest teacher. But now that you're not here, I am at such a loss. I falter and fiddle at every turn that comes up on my path. And I agonize that I've made a wrong choice every time, even if I know deep down that it's the right one. Even if it's been three years, I still need your help. I still need you." With a shaky sigh, he pressed his lips together. He had straightened his posture, which had begun to slump as he voiced his anxieties. If a bluebell were to make a sound, would it have a light, tinkling tune or would it have a rounder, fuller sound? He sighed again; this time, he was surer of himself.

"It's been your life's work, as a Special Class Investigator, to hunt down ghouls. You'd come home and tell us stories of what you did and all your partners throughout your career. Oh, the stories you'd tell. For a long time, I believed that ghouls were the bad guys. Ghouls were the villains. You told me they were. But... I can't believe that. Not after what I've seen," he murmured. His eyes were still clouded, but he had the strength to look up. A ghost of a smile landed on his lips, pulling up the corners of his mouth with melancholy strings.

"Mom already knows. I've talked to her about it. She told me as long as I was happy and that she'd support me, no matter what. But, I see it in her eyes. I know she's trying so hard to be understanding, but she's had to watch you leave because of what happened during the raid three years back. She blames all the ghouls but, it's just bad people with too much power. That's why this happened to you. That's why you're not here. It's not because of ghouls and I see that now. I'm so scared that you won't..."

The young man got up from his seat. All that talking and he hardly spouted what he had come to say. He always had a habit for talking too much. He adjusted his suit's jacket, almost identical to the suit that his father used to wear. His eyes fell back on the bluebells that laid daintily on the stand. "I am going to be fighting for the rights of ghouls, Dad. I want them to stand on equal grounds as humans do. The idea of never being allowed to live a normal life just because your DNA arrangement is different... I don't like it. It goes against everything that you ever stood for. It goes against everything you taught me about your job and about life. I guess that's why it took me so long to tell you. I don't want you to be disappointed in me but I want to follow what I know is the right path for me. If I had some sort of response, some sort of closure about your opinion, I might feel a lot better about doing this. But, I can't."

"Sleep well, Dad. I love you and..." Naoki gulped and spoke the next words with a lighter heart than he had when he entered the hospital room, "You will always have a place in my heart, even if you disapprove of what I do. I just need to do this."

* * *

"Sorry, Naoki-kun! I didn't mean to be so late!" she exclaimed as she entered the restaurant. Hastily, she began to bow to the restaurant owners, then took a few steps and bowed to the waiters. She was a huffing, puffing ball of energy by the time she reached the table full of young adults. "It was really an inconsiderate thing to do!"

"Oh, no, no, it's fine! Please, sit down, Ana-san, and let me introduce you to some of my coworkers!" Naoki reassured her. He gestured towards the empty seat nonchalantly. It was in between a man with purple hair styled into an undercut and a woman with blue hair in two thick, voluminous ponytails. Ana quickly waved and said 'hello' to the few people she did recognize and sat down with as much ease as she could. Immediately, it was awkward; what with the brooding and icy aura emanating from the man. "That's Rank 2 Kuki Urie and Rank 3 Saiko Yonebayashi, Squad Leader Ginshi Shirazu and Rank 3 Tooru Mutsuki."

Quickly, Ana attributed hair colour to name. Purple Kuki, Blue Saiko, Orange Ginshi and Green Tooru. She smiled towards them and bowed her head slightly. "Hello there, I'm... Baker Ana?"

As the new arrival settled in, the group of young adults began to chatter as they were before. Naoki was being promoted from Rank 3 to Rank 2 Investigator. Ana, along with two other girls, Kagari and Ameya, were friends of his from outside of work. Naoki also knew Kuki from before their time in the CCG, though Kuki has always been one to close himself off from others. Nonetheless, he found unlikely friends in the rest of the Quinx Squad, even if his own Squad Leader looks down at them with disdain. Ameya, an avid anime and video game fan, had begun a discussion with Saiko over who their favourite character was in Final Fantasy. Kagari, who sported a proud 'Star Wars' tee, interjected with a few comments every now and then. Naoki and Ginshi began a discussion on quinque handling. Tooru recommended some of the menu options to Ana, who took them graciously. Meanwhile, Kuki brooded in silence, conjuring up a thousand and one jackass comments regarding the whole lunch date.

The lunch date, in Naoki's eyes, was successful. He enjoyed time with both his coworkers and his friends, and it was a relief to know that they all got along. Well, save for Kuki, of course, but finding someone compatible with Kuki was like finding a four-leaf clover. Rare but goddamned lucky.

"Mm, Ameya-chan, try this!" Ana exclaimed as soon as she took a bite of her cheesecake. It was dessert time and everyone had managed to be comfortable with one another. She held up a forkful for the young woman. Ameya paused, shifted uncomfortably once, and then ate the cheesecake off Ana's spoon.

"Oh wow, that's actually really good," Ameya muttered as she chewed the thick, smooth cake. Ana nodded excitedly then set up a forkful for Saiko, who repeatedly called for some cheesecake.

"I want to try some." Kagari didn't let Ana feed her. Instead, she leaned over and swiped some of the cheesecake off of her plate effortlessly. Ana's nose crinkled daintily, her bottom lip protruding into an annoyed pout. "Don't give me that. You're my sister, yeah, but that doesn't mean you get to shove food in my mouth."

Ana had no rebuttal, so she harrumphed. The young woman took another bite into the cheesecake in silence. Then, as if nothing had happened, she began to offer the cheesecake to the boys in the group. Tooru reluctantly, and with flushed cheeks, agreed to be fed. Ginshi declined flat out, with the same reaction coming from Naoki.

"Kuki-kun, would you like some? Um, I haven't seen you eat the entire time that I've been here," she offered, though it was wary and guarded. She didn't offer to feed it to him; instead, she pushed the plate a little closer towards him.

"I don't like sweet food." (Get that out of my face, you uppity princess.)

"Oh, understandable," she muttered before bringing the plate back to her and taking a bite. Everything resumed as normal. Tooru began to talk about some of the books he recently read, which peaked Ana, Ameya and Naoki's interest. Saiko and Ginshi constantly commented on their dislike for books, while Kagari was disinterested in the conversation altogether.

It turned out that nearing the end of the lunch date, Ana had managed to stealthily order a small plate of baked goods. They weren't dessert-like and came in little bite sizes. Ana quickly thanked the waiter by bowing her head. Like a child waiting to show their parent something, she pushed the plate of baked goods towards Kuki.

"You said you don't like sweet food. But you need to eat, especially since you're a CCG Investigator and all. You've got to keep your energy for the rest of the working day," she explained hastily. When Kuki continued starting at her icily, she started up again, "These are called quinoa bites. They're really good for you and really delicious. Um, go ahead and try some."

Kuki was unreadable for the longest time. But, seeing as how the others all had their eyes on him, he picked up a quinoa bite and placed it in his mouth. As he chewed, he figured that the baked good must've been foreign in nature. He picked up another, but before he placed it in his mouth, he muttered, "They're decent."

"Decent, my ass. These quinoa bites are delicious," Kagari spat out before taking one from the plate and popping it into her mouth. Kuki's eyes narrowed at Kagari. So, he may have had one good thing come out of this against the thousand and one, but it quickly vanished.

"The hearing is at 2 o'clock, correct?" Ameya asked Naoki. It was clear she was trying to cover up some sort of accent. However, she did her job well and none of the others could place what type of accent she was hiding.

"Right. Rank 1 Investigator Sasaki will be there to lead you and the others to the conference room."

"Oh! That's that meeting we're supposed to attend!" Ginshi exclaimed, glad to have remembered the time of the event.

"Right. The Quinx Squad are to act as witness to the hearing on whether or not the CCG will provide protection to eight individuals. Well, seven, since one has been granted protection for..."

"13 years." Ana was finishing her cheesecake as she spoke and her eyes were cast down, away from everyone else. She didn't provide any other insight. However, she was like a pond and it was easy to see the ripples that disturbed her cheeriness.

"13 years. Anyway, it'll be explained in more detail at 2. Make sure you're all on time. I've got some reports to file and hand in before that though, so if you'll excuse me," Naoki stood up and bowed to the group. He placed the appropriate amount of bills down before leaving the restaurant.

"I have to head to the university, as well," Ameya stated, shrugging one shoulder nonchalantly. Ameya was in a music program at Kamii University located in the 20th ward. She had a voice that was as sweet as the smell of wildflowers in spring.

As Ameya left, Kagari declared that she had to pick up her car from the mechanics. Ana was dragged out with her, though she never said whether or not she wanted to join her sister. All four young adults left the respective amount of money for their meals. Ana had even left some for the quinoa bites she ordered for Kuki.

"They didn't tell us much about themselves, did they? Naoki-kun didn't even give us their family names," Tooru muttered. Saiko went on to say how she liked them. Ginshi agreed with Tooru but figured they'd find out more at 2, like Naoki said.

"Shinohara doesn't like hiding things," Kuki affirmed. (He was practically squirming in his seat. But, of course, no one else noticed like the idiots they are.)


	3. The First Move

The woman stood tall and strong, her chin held high with a refined dignity. Although wrinkles were setting in her skin, she still looked to be sculpted out of smooth marble. Her eyes, the most defining feature on her face, were sharp and bold. They commanded respect with a simple glance. They glinted off the light with a dangerous strength. They were the eyes of a ferocious hunter.

The same couldn't be said for her smile. Her smile was warm and nurturing. It was polite and willing to give respect to anyone who requested it. It was as bright as a glowing hearth, just enough to keep cozy. It was the smile of a mother.

“Rank 1 Sasaki, this is Blaise Gin, a retired Special Class Investigator,” Arima introduced. The respect in his undertone was enough to make Haise immediately bend in half, his posture rigid and stiff. However, Blaise’s husky, amused chuckle prompted Haise to rise slowly.

“I am a retired woman, Rank 1 Sasaki. I haven’t been in the field for over 21 years. Any skill I had before is now dull and gray. I should be the one bowing to you, who’s in the field now,” she complimented, doing a polite curtsy shortly after. Haise let out a faltering but polite smile. “Now, please, take a seat.”

Once Arima and Haise were seated, Blaise stood at the head of the table. A blank screen whirred to life behind her. Haise kept in mind that Blaise was retired and aged. Despite this, she reigned in the other investigator’s attention with no difficulty. She was an authoritative person.

“Thank you all for coming today. As you are aware, a commercial raising awareness to ghoul equality and rights has been streaming not only on two major television channels but all over the internet, as well. This commercial features eight young individuals, all of whom have their identities hidden. In the case that these individuals' identities will be revealed, they have come to the CCG seeking safety and protection. Because only four of them are considered enemies of the law, extremists will most likely target each of the young people shown. Without further ado, let me introduce to you the individuals that request your security,” Blaise began. Her voice was loud and clear, professional beyond compare. She knew clearly what she was doing; Haise had doubt that her “skills” were actually dull. 

Haise was briefly introduced to the eight individuals asking for protection. All of them were previously friends before the shooting of the commercial (two of them were married to each other). 

“Police Officer Kagari Machado. Human. 20 years old. Born in Maringa, Brazil. 9 years ago, her parents were murdered by a sadistic serial killer. She was sent to live with her maternal grandmother, Haruka Kunori, her in Tokyo. Kagari, along with her father, Gabriel Machado, possess strength that compares to that of a ghoul. After testing, Kagari’s strength has been compared to be seven times the power of an average male’s.” The screen blinked to reveal Kagari’s profile. Her general information was displayed, along with the alias she used in the commercial. ‘Ax’.

(Who’d ever guess a runt like her could be a police officer?) Kuki’s eyes shifted towards Kagari with contempt. 

“Rank 2 Investigator Naoki Shinohara. Human. 18 years old. Born in Tokyo, Japan. Graduated secondary school at 14, excelling in the sciences. At 15, his father, Special Class Investigator Yukinori Shinohara, was injured heavily and fell into a comatose state, thus influencing him to enter the CCG rather than continue on to post-secondary.” Naoki’s profile was then revealed on the electronic screen. His build was similar to his father’s and his academics were definitely something worthy of praise. The biggest difference between Naoki and his father were Naoki’s blue eyes. His alias was ‘Biohazard’.

‘Wow, I had no idea Naoki was such a genius. He certainly doesn’t act like one,’ Ginshi thought to himself.

“Amber Sakurai. Human. 23 years old. Born in London, England. Raised by her maternal grandparents, she became an activist for equality rights across the board. She’s currently studying politics at Kowan University in the 3rd Ward. She is well-known all over the world and has established her name in many different organizations and communities.” Although Blaise introduced her solely as Amber Sakurai, her profile read ‘Amber Sakurai-Koyama’. This young woman was part of the married pair. There was nothing substantial about her profile, other than her impressive affiliation list. Her alias was the Japanese word for ‘Gem’.

Tooru let out a small, polite smile towards Amber. She seemed nice and pretty, with her frizzy but charming orange hair. What Tooru had trouble grasping was the fact that she married so young. 

“Ana. Hybrid. 21 years old. Born in Maringa, Brazil. She is the product of Dr. Chiyuri Kiken’s genetic research and experiments, and the sole survivor of the fire that destroyed Kiken’s facility in Maringa 13 years ago. Since then, she has been protected by the CCG. Her DNA is 35% ghoul and 65% human; this irregular balance has allowed her to pass through scanners undetected, as well as her inability to showcase kakugan.” The Quinx Squad have been in conversation with Ana before and she always regarded Kagari as her sister. However, her profile stated that she technically had no parents and, therefore, no siblings. It was a strange occurrence, especially because Ana and Kagari both had so many similar features about them. ‘Black Spider’ was Ana’s alias.

“But Ana does have a kakuhou?” Akira asked crisply. A sheepish laugh emanated from Ana. She held up two fingers meekly, knowing she wasn’t supposed to speak unless spoken to. But she wanted to mention that she had two kakuhou in her body. 

“Ameya Chozame. One-Eyed Ghoul. She was born as a human in Tokyo, raised in the 24th ward. 5 years ago, an unidentified doctor approached her with, at the time, an irrefutable deal. Strength to protect her family in a hazardous environment in exchange for permission to alter her body. She quickly defected from the doctor and went into hiding. However, she is now supported and her family safe. They reside in the 2oth ward.” Ameya’s profile revealed that she had no previous records until she was discovered by Rank 2 Investigator Shinohara. It was also revealed that the CCG wasn’t involved in any of her support. 

Haise was astounded that there was another One-Eyed Ghoul alive. She was short in stature and sweet-faced, though there wasn’t a smile. She looked rather uncomfortable. Her eyes flitted towards the other investigators in the meeting room, where they darkened each time they rested on a face of disdain. 

“Katsu Fujioka. Ghoul. 24 years old. Born in Tokyo, Japan, though he also holds a Russian citizenship. You may have heard of Katsu beforehand, he’s a pretty high-profile character. Currently, he owns the international Dancing Dragon hotel line and is quite the public figure. His name and company is linked to many hospitals in Japan, as well as charities across the world. His father died of a unique pathogen that can kill both ghouls and humans. However, research has only been done to treat humans and his father was declared untreatable.” Before anyone could glimpse at his profile, Matsuri slammed his fist against the table. 

“This is the S-Rated ghoul, Phantom! He has been witnessed killing ghouls with ratings equal to or beyond his rating. Not only that, Intel has informed me that Phantom hosts dinners that cater to ghouls,” Masturi seethed. Katsu, a laidback smirk resting on his lips, rolled his shoulders once. 

“Has your Intel informed you that these dinners don’t kidnap humans like the Madams do? Has your Intel informed you that the humans used in these dinners are all criminals that have been given the death sentence by their respective government? The victims were going to die regardless, might as well let them enjoy a fine meal then become a meal for others, don’t you think?” Katsu stated. His voice was smooth and cool, like a stream cutting effortlessly through its terrain. 

“What do you have to say for your hunting habits-” Matsuri had both his hands on the table as he rose from his seat. But, he was cut off by Katsu standing up as well, putting his index finger up as a sign to ‘shut up and listen to me’. 

“Have any of your Investigators actually catch me hunting humans? Have they? They haven’t. And you wanna know how I know that? Because I don’t hunt humans. The only reason you gave me an S-rating is because I’m killing ghouls that your Investigators are supposed to be so great at exterminating. And those ghouls aren’t even for me. I don’t eat ghouls. I eat frozen, extensively played with and really, really bland body parts that have been discarded by the hospital. Do you know what it’s like eating a dehydrated brain with a tumor in it? It’s not fun. I have the ability to get me a nice, warm, perfectly healthy brain but do I do it? No. So, don’t get mad at me and sit your ass down because I’m conforming to your goddamn rules,” Katsu explained in the most demeaning tone his charismatic voice could offer. Matsuri gritted his teeth together. He could do nothing but comply. He sat down and allowed Blaise to continue.

“Thank you. This is Shin Koyama. Ghoul. 23 years old. Born here in Tokyo, Japan. He was born with a birth defect and he’s unable to produce any form of kagune. He was born with an abnormally high Rc level, hunger for human flesh, a kakuhou, and kakugan; thus, he’s inherently ghoul. Because research is hardly done on ghouls to understand and help them and instead, is conducted to further aid in extermination, there is nothing to start explaining how Shin is unable to produce kagune.” Shin was married to Amber. The Investigators began to grow restless, shifting their disapproving eyes on the couple. The two had even sat beside each other at the table. However, the couple looked unfazed as they gave each other small, reassuring smiles. As far as the CCG knew, Shin had no record of killing people nor was he giving any rating. However, his alias was ‘Knight’ for publicity purposes. 

“The next individual some Investigators may already know about. Hibiki Inuma. Ghoul. 16 years old. Born in Honolulu, USA. He was kidnaped by American CCG Investigators at the age of 6 and was caged and starved. He was then set against the other ghouls of the Hawaiian Islands, blindly killing them in a hungry frenzy. Within four years of using Hibiki, all of the ghouls on the islands were exterminated, making Hawaii the first American state to be ghoul-free. The CCG Investigators in charge of Hibiki, then addressed with the codename ‘Dog’, were deployed in Tokyo. Hibiki escaped at age 13, just before he was assigned to aid in the Anteiku Raid, and has been since under the guardianship of Katsu.” When Hibiki’s profile was shown, two aliases were shown. Both ‘Puppy’ and ‘Dog’ were typed. It was also noted that Hibiki gags at human flesh and vomits it up when ingested. Connecting the dots, the Investigators drew the conclusion that Katsu was hunting for Hibiki all this time in order to keep Hibiki out CCG’s attention. After all, as soon as ‘Dog’ escaped, he was given an SS-rating for his kakuja status. 

“Hibiki Inuma... you were in the Gymnastics Festival as a featured gymnast...” one of the Investigators commented. Hibiki nodded apprehensively, though he didn’t say anything. He looked exactly like a scared, abused puppy would when huddled in a cage. “My son wants to get into gymnastics. He told me that you inspired him.” 

The young teenager’s posture didn’t loosen up. But he did let out a quiet, warm laugh and a grateful smile. His eyes still shone with a hundred different anxieties. To the Investigator, that was still quite a lot of emotion for a ghoul who was supposed to be an SS-ranking. It was normal for an aspiring, talented gymnast who was beyond respectful and humble during the Festival... 

“On behalf of the CCG, I decline to allow this request to go through. Instead, as they are all here, I suggest we adhere to the law and deal with the individuals accordingly,” Masturi declared. It was final and firm. Only a select few of the Investigators looked surprised, while others inflated because they believed it was the right choice, as well.  

“Oh, come on. Can’t you at least wait until I pick an heir to my company? Leaving the Dancing Dragon without an heir will not only destroy the hotel line, it will genuinely fuck up a lot of support and endorsement in the health care business. I mean, if you want to ruin health care for future generations, by all means, kill me right now,” Katsu snidely responded, “I mean, I could even choose an heir that’s human. But I need to pick one.” 

Matsuri let out an exasperated chuckle. “You’re nothing but a flesh-eating monster that doesn’t deserve the title you’ve gotten.” 

“And you’re nothing but an entitled snob who feels everyone is beneath him. This is why I enjoy your father’s company so much more, Matsuri-chan. He makes for much better conversation,” Blaise suddenly interjected. 

“Old hag.”

“Careful now, Matsuri-chan. I’m old enough to file for elder abuse.” 

“So, is that your final decision? You refuse to give us protection? We have been entirely civil and polite and respectful - well, almost all of us, Katsu - but you still refuse? On what grounds?” Amber asked skeptically. 

“It’s the law.” 

“There is a half-ghoul in your ranks. Must we all become Investigators in order for you to protect us?” Ameya suddenly proclaimed. Her sweet voice was hard and ready to break your teeth if you bit too hard. 

“I heard that they won’t protect him when it comes down to it. Isn’t that sad, especially for someone who’s working with the CCG?” Kagari snapped dangerously. A black fire was ignited within her eyes as she stared down any Investigator who dared to hold eye contact with her. “I wouldn’t be able to kill a fellow police officer, that’s inhumane.”

“Two-thirds of you aren’t even human!” an Investigator burst out angrily. 

“But are you?” Ana’s soft voice carried across the table heavily. It managed to silence the livid Investigators. She shifted once, her hands hidden underneath the table. She then stammered out, “Most CCG Investigators have the same amount of blood on their hands as a ghoul does. If a ghoul is so antagonistic because they kill so much... what does that make you?” 

“Enough of this!” Matsuri exclaimed. “We adhere to the law. Imprisonment to the humans and immediate extermination for the ghouls.” 

“I thought it’d come to this. I’m sure you’ll see things my way soon, Matsuri-chan. You can’t hunt any of us.”

Without warning, Kagari stood up. Similar to how Matsuri angrily slammed his fist against the table before, she brought hers down. However, it cracked the table into two, splinters and papers flying everywhere. Kagari continued demolishing the table, throwing stakes and blocking the Investigators as often as she could. It created enough chaos for the group to flee. 

Naoki was the last one out of the meeting room. He had decided to look back. He saw the Quinx Squad, people he considered his friends. He saw Iwao Kuroiwa, one of his father’s close friends. However, he began to shake his head disappointedly, his eyes refusing to meet him. It tore Naoki apart.

Nonetheless, he fled, guiding the others on the best route out of the CCG building.

* * *

Matsuri was troubled. Although he kept his composure, his eyes were clouded with a dangerous storm. “That old hag.”

“Commander Washuu?”

“She’s right. Gin’s right. We can’t hunt any of them down. Two of them are too high-profile. Hunting either Fujioka or Sakurai down is asking for bad publicity. We could get sued if we were to hunt down Ana, as a contract for protection was already set up for her 13 years ago. The police force will be down our backs if we were to hunt down Machado, she’s an infamous officer,” Matsuri grunted, explaining his troubles. Haise and Arima were listening. Arima was unreadable while Haise was restless. 

“Blaise Gin knew we would say no. She knew that she’d be forced to escape. Then, why would she come to us in the first place?”

“She’s deliberately flaunting in our face that her little group is untouchable unless we’re willing to compromise our image. She’s teasing us. Every time that damned commercial comes on, we can identify each person. But there’s nothing we can do about it,” Matsuri thought aloud. He pressed his back against his chair. A long sigh drew out of his lungs. 

“Gin, in her time, was one of the best Investigators. She could hunt ghouls down without ever engaging in battle. She was silent and undetectable until she struck. A hunter like her wouldn’t toy with her prey,” Arima commented dryly. Matsuri grunted in agreement.

“Then... there’s another party involved. Someone else pulling the strings, telling Blaise and the others what to do. Blaise is answering to somebody.”

“That old hag,” was all Matsuri could say. Haise was right. There was someone else in the shadows. At first, he thought that Blaise could’ve started the Ghoul Equality Movement. But, the more Matsuri dwelled on the situation, the more he believed that someone else, someone with an uncanny intuition, could be behind GEM.

* * *

“Gram, it’s alright. You know we are. I showed you all the research I did and how I planned everything out. Look, Katsu’s rating even went down from an S to an A-rating. Hm, seems they placed Shin into the database, though. He doesn’t have a rating, but it’s there.” 

“Despite what my teasing might suggest, I am fully aware of Matsuri’s capability. I just don’t think it was the best move to tease him and wave our most commendable players in his face,” Blaise muttered. She no longer looked like she was in power. Her wrinkles set in more, showcasing an unparalleled worry. “I don’t want her to fight.” 

“And she won’t, Gram. I’ve got this planned out to be as nonviolent as possible. Except for, you know, the table and all. That sounded epic. Did it look as epic as it sounded?” 

“Sometimes, I forget that you’re still so young.”

“Eh, a lot of people do. Anyway, the next step is to make sure Aogiri is aware of us. Katsu has opened invitations to his Dinner, right? Aogiri is a lot better at keeping their things in wraps, so I don’t have a lock on their database yet.” 

Blaise nodded slowly. “Hibiki-chan has no interest to attend the dinner. The operation can be pulled off without him, correct?”

“Oh yeah, no problem. I already factored it in. Anyway, you did good, Gram. I think Ana’s making macaroons tonight. They are the absolute best. You want some?”

“Do I need to remind you that I raised Ana, Nagachika? I know full well what her macaroons taste like. But, yes, I want some.”


End file.
